Limos de Veneno
Limos de Veneno is the current Septimo espada of the Quatra Espada. He is the head of the Science and Experimentation department of Las Noches. His aspect of death is disease. Currently at Privaron Status. Appearence Limos is a 10 year old boy and has the appearence of one. He is quiet small (1,20 meter) especially compared to the other espada. His skin is pale white, his eyes are dark green and his hair is black. He has a very stoïc looking expression at almost all times. He has the number 7 tatoo'd above his right eye and has a hollow hole where his liver is supposed to be. On his wrists are two thin bone gauntlets with an open spike near the hand. He wears poofy white pants similar to those of Nnoitra, but in child size. He wears black fighting slippers and has sleeveles white shirt on that opens in the middle. Personality Limos is a very arrogant and cocky person. He holds people he does not trust at an arms distance not revealing much of himself. He holds resentment to those who do not deserve life by being either bad or lazy people. There is also a very sadistic side to him. He enjoys using the pain his power brings to others. The people he does trust are his allies and he would follow them almost anywhere. People who hurt either his allies or fraccion will not be forgiven. He fights using his own types of honour. He will cheat and deceive his way to victory thinking intellegence should be a part of the fight. History When he was still a human soul he belonged to a wealthy german family. He had a very serious disease from a young age. He died because of this disease at the age of 10. After he died he did not understand what had ahappened. He felt like his his parents were ignoring him, while in reality they could never reach him. He got so mad by this that he ran away, but everybody he talked to for help was ignoring him. Even in his last minutes when his soul chain was receiding and he went through intense pain he thought everybody around him was ignoring him. As the soul chain ended he thought to himself that he would never be ignored again and he would have his revenge. It is at this poin that he transformed into a hollow. He fell into a wild rage and started killing every living thing in aound him, then when he went to the menos forest he killed a lot of hollow in a frenzy befre becoming a gillian. He did not stay a gillian for long. Having the most powerful mind within the gillian he easily mastered the power and became an adjuches. As an adjuches he looked like a big snail with his hollow mask being a massive snailhouse with open tipped spikes on it. He would wait till an enemy came close thinking him to be an easy target and then shoot stab like cero from the spikes. This way he gathered souls quickly and became a vaste lordas. As an Vaste lordas he was totally covered in snailhouse armour except for one bright green eye and his mouth. He was the most powerful around at this time creating his own dynasty. Hollow would line up to follow him and Limos became one of the most influential vaste lordas in all of hueco mundo, however King Baraggan of Hueco Mundo attacked the army with his own and in the battle severly wounding Limos. Limos was able to escape and survive. Deciding he wanted to be stronger he would use a taboo and rip his own masks of. He ripped all of his armor of, giving him enormous spiritual pressure. So much that his own body had trouble handling it at first. Soon after he heard Baraggan had joined the espada. After hearing there was going to be a second generation he joined. Knowing that he would get strong allies for his new world. Stats Reiryoku/skill points, 380/45 100 ATK (+25 res), 75(+15hierro) DEF, 100 REI (+ 30 res), 75(+15hierro) RIY, 30 SPD 10 ZAN, 15 HAK, 0 HHO, 15 CERO Perk Espiritu protection (base) Lightning defense (ressurection) Juggernaut charge (ressurection) Skills Limos is a powerful arrancar with many abilities. Cero: He has one of the most powerful cero in all of Hueco Mundo and is very skilled with it, besides this he is also proficient at bala, gran rey cero and the cero oscuras. Cero Spike: '''He fires a cero from the open spikes on his wrists. Simulating the effect of a stab or slash. '''Sonido: His sonido is among the fastest within the espada. This along with his speed and small stature gives him great dodging abilities. Touch of Death: As he has no exeptional physical power he uses a unique combat technique. He gets very clost to opponents and then he lays the palm of his hand on the opponent and fires a cero or alike. Master Stategist: Among the espada he is one of the most intelligent. He fights mostly with his mind and tries to win battles with tricks and cheating. Hierro: As an espada Limos has a powerful hierro capable of taking a few hits. Zanpaktou Caracol (snail) is a very small 25cm blade. It is thin and has a very small tsuba. He rarely uses it in combat and usually hides it within his clothing. Ressurection The command is: "Feed Caracol". His sword Lights up and envelops Limos in an aura of white light. Then when the light fades you can see Limos is covered in a heavy snailshell like armor. Most of his body is covered in it, but he still has the open spikes on his wrists. The bottom of his feet and hands are open. They secrete a slime. His armor is heavy, because of his ressurection he is a lot faster, but he is slowed down by his snail armor. The more of his armor breaks of the faster he gets. Slime of the slug king: '''The slime on his hands and feet can rot a lot of things. All things living like flesh, bone, trees, blood, etc. Also things made by the living like toxins, cheese, egs, etc. It is also capable of rotting pure reiatsu not fused with the elements, for example: cero, six rod light prison, bala, etc. The amount the slime rots is dependent on how much slime you use. He uses his touch of death technique now to smear the slime on his opponents, causing massive damage with little power. He leaves rotting marks or goes for an organ and rots that if possible. His skin is immune to the slime and so is his armor. He can rub the skin over his armor and skin, so it would hurt to touch him, but this would take time. '''Boosted: '''Strength, speed, hierro and reiatsu are doubled. '''Babosa:(Slug) (This is not a power he has at this moment)This is the true form of his ressurection and he activates it by destroying all the snake shell armour he has on. After this his skin gets the texture of that of a snail and he starts growing rapidly. His upper body remains human, but his legs become a snail tail, very reminiscent of Ashisogi Jizo. He stops at a little smaller then Poww in ressurection form, however he is longer thanks to the slug tail. His entire body is now snail like with squishy skin and all the benefits of it. His slime production is heavily increased to the point where it is constantly dripping from his massive body. Slug Kings second coming: If a large enough part of the body of Babosa remains even if every other bit is torn apart, Limos can revive himself from it. This however leaves him with little to no reiatsu making him uncapable to fight any further. Trivia *His theme song is Akuma Deliora from Fairy Tail. *His appearance is very similar to Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist - Brotherhood. Category:Arrancar